What's a girl to do?
by ultimatebishoujo21
Summary: After her fraternal twin brother Francis, "mysteriously disappeared", Marianne figured that she might never find true happiness again. But when she's kidnapped by the most infamous pirate of all, Captain Arthur Kirkland, on the day of her wedding,W.W.H.?


Warning: Foul language, alcohol use, violence, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers and I never will. The only things I own are this story and my OC for Fem! France, Marianne Bonnefoy, and maybe some other OCs of mine I may put in. Same with any vessels whose name I made up.

It was a cool, crisp autumn morning in Paris, France. Marianne Bonnefoy was reluctantly walking down the aisle to wed a wealthy Prussian lord named Gilbert Beilschmidt, on an arranged marriage from her father. Marianne came from a middle-class family where her father is a fisherman and her uncle is a blacksmith. Marianne lives with her parents, her younger brothers and sisters, her father's siblings, and both sets of her grandparents in a single house by the sea. Marianne also has a fraternal twin brother named Francis Bonnefoy, who has somehow "mysteriously disappeared" a few years or so ago, and is assumed to be dead. Marianne has known Gilbert for quite a few years, but she has never felt anything other than friendship for the young man. But now she has been forced to wed Lord Gilbert, against her will.

Meanwhile, the infamous blackguard pirate ship "The Unicorn's Revenge" has just docked into the port of the city of Paris, unnoticed and undetected by any. As soon as the ship has docked, the crew members of the vessel all soon get off the ship to go do what their captain, the infamous pirate captain, Captain Arthur Kirkland, has ordered of them all to do. As for the captain himself, he goes to a nearby church, planning on kidnapping the bride, if the bride is beautiful, and hold her ransom, if the bride comes from a wealthy family. After sneaking in the church, he hides in some of the rafters of the ceiling of the church and sees that he is just in time, seeing the unknown and unsuspecting bride is walking down the aisle. He sets up his trap after that.

Marianne Bonnefoy soon reaches the altar where her arranged husband to-be, Lord Gilbert Beilschmidt is standing, waiting for her. As soon as Marianne gets to the altar, the priest starts talking and the ceremony is soon underway. After a while, the priest says, "Is there anyone who has any objections to these two joining together in holy matrimony? Speak now, or forever hold your peace" Upon hearing that, the person in the rafters sees his chance and using a rope he set up, he swoops in and down from the rafters and kidnaps the bride, Marianne Bonnefoy. The entire church sees this, including the groom, Lord Gilbert Beilschmidt, before they all see the person that just kidnapped Marianne the bride, is the infamous pirate captain, Captain Arthur Kirkland, and that said pirate captain has gotten away with kidnapping her.

Soon after that, Captain Arthur Kirkland goes back onto his ship, carrying the bride over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, as he sees all of his pirate crew soon return back to the ship too, having successfully done what they all were told to do by their captain, a while later. Upon reaching the ship a couple of minutes before his entire pirate crew of men do, Captain Arthur Kirkland takes the kidnapped bride to his captain's quarters room and puts her down on his bed. He has kidnapped the bride, not without her resisting, kicking and screaming and punching him angrily, of course. The captain hasn't seen what the bride looks like yet, so he is in for quite a surprise.

As soon as all of Captain Kirkland's crew of pirates have all gotten back on the ship, Captain Kirkland has the ship leave the port and set sail again, after he has one of his pirate crew members, a young teenage boy with short blond hair, a gravity-defying curl, blue eyes, and wearing glasses, named Alfred F. Jones, successfully send a ransom note to the groom, Lord Gilbert Beilschmidt. The ship continues to sail, as Captain Kirkland goes to his captain's quarters room to go "meet and greet" the bride that he kidnapped.

Captain Kirkland walks in his captain's quarters room on the ship and says, to the kidnapped bride, whose identity he doesn't know yet, "Do you know what has just happened to you, young lady?" The bride nods, hiding her face. Captain Arthur Kirkland tries to coax her into looking at him without needing to use violence or physical action, but he fails, the bride still hiding her face from him. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Arthur physically makes the bride look at him, after ripping off her veil. What the dreaded and infamous pirate captain sees before him in the kidnapped bride's face and head absolutely takes his breath away at first sight. The sight that Captain Kirkland sees before him is a beautiful woman, with long wavy dark chocolate brown hair that is up in a bun, flawless skin and texture like fair silk and porcelain, two gorgeous deep ocean sapphire blue eyes that sparkle and shine brighter than the most expensive jewel, a fine, small nose, and two full, luscious soft lips that remind him of the petals of the softest rose in bloom. The brunette bride that Captain Kirkland has just kidnapped looks at him, her head held high, with confidence, looking him straight in the eyes.

After that brief moment where Captain Kirkland's breath has been caught in his throat, Captain Kirkland says, "Being the gentleman I am, I'll introduce myself first. I am Captain Arthur Kirkland and you, young beautiful lady are on my ship. What is your name?" With her eyes still locked on his face in defiance, she says, in a beautiful enchanting, French-accented feminine voice, "My name is Marianne, it's nice to meet you, _Monsieur_ Kirkland. I've heard many things about you." He says, "Oh? Like what have you heard?" Marianne says, "Like that you will kill anyone in the very cruelest ways if anyone gets in your way, for example. So why kidnap me and bring me to your ship, _Monsieur_?" Captain Kirkland nods and says, "Because, thanks to your fiancé Lord Gilbert Beilschmidt, a couple of my men have been arrested and imprisoned in that albino bastard's country of nationality. I will hold you, his beautiful, innocent, pure and virgin bride here ransom, unless he agrees to return those men of mine back to me, freed from their prison. That's why I kidnapped you, young one." Marianne rolls her eyes and says, sarcastically, "And here I thought all you pirates were the same, kidnapping middle to high class virgin brides on their wedding day, holding them ransom for some valuable price. That makes my situation so much better."

Marianne now gets a good look at the infamous blackguard captain, Captain Arthur Kirkland, as one of the pirate captain's eyebrows start to twitch slightly in annoyance. Marianne sees the captain has tousled blond hair, and one green eye shown, the other being hidden by the black eye patch on the pirate captain's face. But what Marianne sees as being a feature that stands out the most is that the pirate captain has two thick, bushy, black caterpillar eyebrows, on his face. Marianne holds back the urge to snicker and giggle at how ugly those two things look, keeping a straight, defiant look on her face, to hide what she is feeling and thinking. Soon, Arthur asks Marianne, "So, Ms. Marianne, what do you treasure and value more than anything?" Marianne answers, "It's none of your business, _Sourcils Capitain_." He says, "What did you just call me? And yes it is my business to know because if you don't watch yourself, little missy, you are going to end up losing all you value, treasure, and love more than anything!" Marianne says, a defiant tone in her voice, "Oh really? We'll see about that…"

It's only late that night, as Captain Kirkland is about to fall asleep in his bed, does he then realize that the young, beautiful, virgin bride is French, and he knows hates the French people with a burning passion. After that he falls asleep, Marianne sleeping on a hammock in the room, by herself.

Author's Note: This was chapter 1. Yes, in this, Arthur Kirkland hates Gilbert Beilschmidt with an even more burning passion of hatred than Arthur hates the French in general. And of course, Gilbert also hates Arthur back the same way, especially now that Arthur has just kidnapped Marianne from the church, on the day that was supposed to be Gilbert and Marianne's special wedding day, and held her for ransom. And yes, the regular France will be in this too, along with his fraternal twin sister, but as his human name Francis Bonnefoy, but he won't show up until later chapters. Please review and tell me what you guys think.


End file.
